The Gummi Bears meet Peter Pan part 25
meanwhile Peter Pan Wendy John Michael the Lost Boys and the Gummi Bears leave the Indain Camp and return to Hangsmen Tree all holy holy gunga what makes the red man red and they slide down into tree and Peter pops down Peter Pan big cheif flying eagle greets his brave how the Lost Boys how cheif John how Michael how Peter Pan big cheif flying eagle greets the Gummi Bears how Zummi how Tummi how Gruffi how Grammi how Cubbi how Sunni ug Peter Pan well then big cheif greet little mother how Wendy i agree with Sunni ug Peter Pan oh Wendy Sunni is that all you have to say everyone else thinks im wonderful Wendy yes especially Tigerlily Peter Pan Tigerlily Wendy John Michael take off those stockings and get ready for bed John bed Sunni Gruffi Grammi Tummi Cubbi and Zummi you too Michael brave no sleep go for days without sleep Wendy but boys were going home in the morning Sunni and tomorrow were going back to gummi glen Michael ah Wendy we dont wanna go home Gruffi we most defiinately dont wanna go back to gummi glen Peter Pan no go home for many moons have heap big time Wendy now Peter lets stop pretending and be pratical Peter Pan cheif flying eagle has spoken all hooray Sunni hey Wendy i think i know way to make them want to go home Wendy you do Sunni Sunni yeah she whispers it to her Wendy oh great plan Sunni please do you guys wanna stay here and grow up like savages Michael of course Wendy but you cant you need a mother we all do Michael and you are mother Wendy why no Michael surely you have not forgotten our real mother Michael did she have dokey ears and wear a fur coat Wendy oh no Michael that was Nana Cubby i think i had a mother once Racoon Twins what was she like what was she like Cubby i forgot Foxy i had a white rat Cubby thats no mother and they start fighting Gruffi break it up fellas Wendy please i ll tell you what a mother is Lost Boys oh tell us please Wendy Wendy well a mother a real mother is the most wonderful person in the world shes the angel voice that bids you goodnight kisses your cheek and whispers sleep tight Your Mother and Mine Your Mother and Mine helping hand that guides you along wether youre right wether youre wrong meanwhile Captain Hook and his crew along with Duke Igthorn and his ogres arrive at Hangmens Tree Your Mother and Mine Your Mother and Mine what makes mother what they are might as well ask what makes a star outside all the pirates expect Captain Hook are shedding tears and so are the ogres but not Duke Igthorn like Hook he is more focused on revenge then sadness ask your heart to tell you her worth your heart will say heaven on earth and Smee folds his shirt up seeing the word mother tatooed on his chest and starts crying Captain Hook sh and Toadwart sobs as well Duke Igthorn quiet you want them to hear us now wait for the song to end and for them to come out thats when we ll catch them hee hee back inside the tree Wendys song is almost finished Wendy another word for devine Your Mother and Mine Category:Peter Pan Parts